


Bodie's Journey

by GiseeRouchon



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiseeRouchon/pseuds/GiseeRouchon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie's on a bit of a quest....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodie's Journey

[Bodie's Journey](http://vimeo.com/97282969) from [Gisee Rouchon](http://vimeo.com/user27219174) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> A quick spur-of-the-moment vid that served to release my frustration with all the other vids I'm 'stuck' on! ;-)


End file.
